Lost Snow
by Delcuris
Summary: The adventure of Deseanus Wolfang and his hardship and struggle to fight for Skyrim's independence and his love for someone who has been gone for years.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Snow

 _ **In the land full of snow and rising peaks has a man wasting his day's coin on mead and sulking by himself. This man's name is Deseanus Wolfang and he is 22 years of age. He is a tall thick muscled Nord with slightly long light brown hair and hard brown eyes. He is a Stormcloak soldier fighting to liberate Skyrim from the Empire he thought corrupt and weak. He just recently got out of skirmish at Lake Yorgrim near Windhelm. The skirmish killed many of his shield brothers and sisters and his hatred for the Empire grew ever so more. He walked weakened and bloodied but very much alive back to Windhelm to report there success in repelling the Imperials from entering Eastmarch.**_

"Would you like another drink sir" the young bartender asked. Deseanus looked up from his mug and shook his head. " No, I think I've had enough" as he glanced at a small line of drinks he had. " Okay sir, have a nice night" she replied politely. Deseanus nodded and dropped a small bag of coins on the bar table. He stumbled a little out the door. He looked up at the stars and the soft blues and green waves of light. " Such beauty in this land of war and death" he muttered. Then he walked over to the chapel of Talos and let himself in and sat on a bench closest to the statue of the man himself. As much as I hate this fighting, I'll never stop fighting until I can freely worship my god in peace and get these damn faithless dogs out of our land. He quietly prayed for this conflict to end and have peace like the days of old.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Snow Ch2

 _ **Author note- Hello readers. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't really great. That out of the way , I would like if people would send me ideas or maybe a tip, I do have some arcs and things planned but not a lot. Also this will be a romance story and I need to set up a few things before I can add the love and cuteness. I will make chapters longer than chapter 1. That was more of just me putting up a beginning.**_

 _ **\- Captains out ranks almost most people in the Stormcloak Army except officers.**_

 _ **Lieutenants are just under Captains. They deal with menial tasks of keeping the men in line.**_

 _ **Bonebreakers are just below lieutenants. They are pretty common in the Stormcloaks. They usually have some experience in combat.**_

 _ **Skirmishers are very experienced fighters and are on the same command level as a bonebreaker but they have more combat experience and the most experienced of the army and usually have lots respect and are listened too.**_

 _ **Ice Veins are not very experienced troops and not seen much combat. Lowest in rank. Deseanus is a Bonebreaker but has a lot of combat experience , not as much as a skirmisher though.**_

Deseanus made his way to the Palace of Kings to get his next assignment. He secretly hated coming here. It reminded him he has to go back and fight and see more of his shield brothers and sisters die. He also disliked Ulfric's attitude towards Elfs and beast folk, making them all out to be untrustworthy and all filth. Deseanus didn't hate any race, he just hated certain people or groups like the Thalmor or Morag Tounge. He pushed open the great stone door and let himself in. He continued up the blue carpet with a gold trim to pass my the steward who gave him a nod. Deseanus returned the gesture and walked up to the man he seeked.

"Jarl Ulfric" Deseanus said as he bowed his head. " Rise your head Wolfang. You need not bow to me " Ulfric said in a calm and proud tone.

" Yes my lord."

"I am sorry to have to do this right after you just got out of a bloody skirmish but I need your affords in a mission." He said with a sadden look.

" I understand, I know we need to win this war and I know that all my brother and sisters in arms are in Soverngard" Deseanus had a quick look of deep sadness but it quickly faded.

" Yes, I heard of how bravely they all fought. They were true sons and daughters of Skyrim. He looked down for a moment but then looked up" We will push these Imperial bastards out of our land" he raised his voice and had a look of boiled anger and disgust. " I need you to report to the Stormcloak camp near Helgan. Are scouts have reported a large Imperial shipment coming to resupply the troops at Helgan. I need you there to lead the attack. I want you to hit the shipment and take Helgan at the same time. Deseanus was in shock. Him leading men in a siege? He has commanded small squads yes but nothing like this. Not attacking a large fortification like Helgan.

" Jarl Ulfric, are you sure I should be the one leading such an important attack like this. Why not get Galmar?"

" Galmar is trying to keep a solid defense at Dawnstar. You are also capable at such a task. I've seen your leadership skills and how you're a great warrior. I trust your ready for such a task captain."

"Captain?!" Deseanus was in real shock now. Not only was he leading a siege but was also promoted to captain. This was a great honor, he thought back to his father and how he was a Captain at the Markarth Incident. He was a very proud man, he would have accepted this task no questions asked. Deseanus smirked " Yes sir".

"Good, now get ready and head out Captain Wolfang".

 _ **Okay that was all I could right. Leave any suggestions.**_


End file.
